This invention relates to contraceptive devices, and particularly to an intracervical contraceptive device (ICD) which allows the flow of fluids from the uterus while at the same time preventing spermatozoa from performing their fertilization function.
In the field of contraceptive devices, orally administered hormonal "pills" have been found to cause numerous unpleasant secondary side effects, such as circulatory troubles, an increase in weight, dermatological disorders, nausea, and the like. Diaphragms are very inconvenient and have a substantial "failure" rate. Intrauterine devices (IUD) are subject to expulsion (or loss) from the uterus, host intolerance, penetration through uterine tissues, and the like. These IUD side effects naturally result from the IUD's principle of operation which is to irritate the muscle tissue lining the uterus. Furthermore, the IUD is not always effective since it acts at a point after the spermatozoa has had a chance to penetrate into the uterus.
The ICD of this invention provides an apparatus to be inserted into the cervical canal which allows the free flow of fluids from the uterus while at the same time preventing spermatozoa from performing their fertilization function by disrupting spermatozoa transport or causing changes in the spermatozoa prior to entering the uterus. The ICD of this invention does not depend upon irritation for its effectiveness and thus avoids many of the undesirable secondary effects of the IUD. Furthermore, the ICD, once operatively positioned, need not be replaced for an extended period of time. In addition, the ICD of this invention is adapted to be constructed so that the operation of preventing spermatozoa from performing their fertilization function may be accomplished in a variety of ways consistent with the physiological and psychological characteristics of a variety of individuals.